


Even Alone in the Dark

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Werewolf!Jason AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: He didn’t think Jason’s protective streak reached this far. Didn’t think it extended to the streets, to patrol. To his physical person.





	Even Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try not to go two years again between parts, mkay? Bruce absolutely finds out, mostly due to the actual bite wounds Jason left than anything else. But when he gets home, Damian is already bandaged up and in bed, wolf Jason lying next to the bed in wait, so he doesn’t do anything about it. Bruce and Dick do ask Alfred about his injuries and make sure he’s okay though. Dick also asks if Jason had any. Alfred doesn’t mention it to Jason or Damian.

Jason was protective of him now, more so in his wolf state, Damian took note of that. Damian _understood_ that.

Or at least…he _thought_ he did.

In retrospect, he assumed it was just emotional protection, against his family. Against those who didn’t understand what he’d gone through, tried to pry into his heart when he wasn’t ready.

He didn’t think Jason’s protective streak reached this far. Didn’t think it extended to the streets, to patrol. To his physical person.

So that night was terrifying, to say the least. For so many reasons.

It was a normal patrol. Cool winds, unsafe jumps off buildings, lame muggers giving half-assed effort here and there.

He was alone, but that wasn’t a problem. He didn’t want to be with his father or Grayson right now anyway, not that Todd would allow them to be in the first place. And Todd was out here as well somewhere, but doing his own thing. Whether as a wolf or the Red Hood, Damian didn’t know. Didn’t care either.

Robin just wanted to stretch his wings.

So he couldn’t help but grin, when he saw the gang members gathering in an alleyway. No victim that he could see, but clearly something was going on, with how huddled and close the men were.

This would be fun.

He saw the guns being swapped even as he dropped into the scene – they didn’t bother him. Neither did the six men who turned towards him when he hit the ground.

But youthful invulnerability was a thing. A thing that already had gotten him killed once.

In his mind, the fight was going fine. He had two guys down, and one trying and failing to crawl away like a coward. But he was too focused on the victory he didn’t quite have yet. Too focused on the glee he got while kicking the one jerk in the face, while expertly dismantling and taking the apart the gun they were about to illegally sell.

So he didn’t notice one of the other three find an old wooden board next to the dumpster. Didn’t see as the guy swung it towards him, and aimed for the back of his knees.

He collapsed to his back, head immediately spinning as it bounced off the concrete. The men above him laughed, and there was instantly another smack against his stomach.

_Well this is embarrassing_, he grimaced, in the process of steeling himself in protection of the next hit that he knew would come.

And then it all happened so fast.

He saw the board raised once more, and tightened his muscles to raise his arms in a block. Already he had the next three steps in his head. Block, swipe his own leg against the one holding the makeshift weapon, then flip back to his feet and start this whole fight over again, back on his terms.

But then there was a flash of black, and the raised board was gone. Not only that, but the man holding the board was gone too.

Gone, but screaming in bloody terror.

Damian sat up to look just as his two remaining attackers turned themselves. One of the thugs swore under his breath. The one attempting to crawl away began to whimper in fear, tears in his eyes.

And the wolf just loomed over his prey, growling.

“Todd…?” Damian whispered, mostly to himself. If the criminals heard him, they didn’t react. The wolf didn’t react either, continuing his growl, baring his teeth. The man beneath him let out a tearful cry, and the wolf snapped at his face. “Todd!”

Jason still ignored him. Instead, he placed a giant paw on the man’s chest, pushing his claws into the skin beneath the shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The man wailed. “We…we were just having some fun with the kid!”

“…Fun.” Jason’s deep voice rumbled. All of the gang members froze. “You beat up children for _fun_?”

“N-n-n-not for fun! W-we don’t beat up kids!” The man blubbered. Jason snapped at him again, and dragged his paw down the man’s torso, cutting through the shirt, blooms of blood appearing in its wake. “B-b-but he’s Robin, man! That’s different!”

Jason leaned his head down, taking a large sniff of the man’s face. The man held his trembling hands up in an attempt at protection.

“…No.” Jason decided. “It’s not.”

In a flash, he twisted his head and sank his fangs into the man’s arm.

The man shrieked and thrashed, and his friends all dropped their weapons, or whatever they had in their hands, and took off out of the alley, fearful curses echoing from their lips. The one crawling just squirmed away faster.

Jason didn’t let go, and in fact pulled at the man’s arm. He just screamed again.

“Todd!” Damian yelled, stumbling to his feet. “Stop!”

But Jason didn’t. Released his bite only to relock on another chunk of arm. Yanked on the limb again, until the man let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

“It’s okay!” Damian tried, rushing forward. He tugged at the fur on Jason’s side, but Jason didn’t seem to even feel it. “Todd, I’m okay!”

Jason seemed to not hear him, and as Damian got closer, he almost gasped.

Jason’s face was wild. His eyes were wide, the growl never ending. Spit hung from his lips, mixing with the blood from the man’s arm. His face muscles were contorted and taut. His jaws _locked_ on the man’s arm, unable to be pried apart, no matter how his victim tried.

“Todd, don’t!” Damian shouted, barely heard over the man’s own yells. But as he made his way towards Jason’s front, he saw Jason’s paw shift, lift a little and tilt towards the man’s throat. Damian’s heart was in his throat as he all but leapt the last few feet. _“Todd, don’t!”_

He grabbed the paw before it could descend, changing its course by ducking under it. Then he threw himself at Jason’s chest, hugging his neck as tight as he could.

“Stop.” Damian begged as he heard Jason’s growl die out, felt Jason’s paw lower, but not onto the man’s jugular. Back onto solid ground, where it belonged. “He’s not worth it.”

Jason jerked as he released the man’s arm, and was silent as he allowed Damian to gently push him backwards.

The man moaned in pain behind them, but Damian ignored him. Kept hugging Jason until he felt the other’s breath begin to calm. Then he pulled back, held Jason’s muzzle in his hands. His eyes weren’t as wild now, back to a normal brown. His face muscles more relaxed, even though the skin around his teeth still twitched.

“You okay?” Damian whispered. Jason just stared down at him.

“I will be when he’s dead.” Jason huffed.

“No you won’t.” Damian paused, looked between Jason’s eyes. “I had it handled.”

Jason snorted. “Not from where I was standing.”

“And where was that?” Damian countered. Before Jason could reply, the man groaned again. Damian released Jason’s face and turned, and immediately felt the warmth of Jason’s fur as he wrapped protectively around him.

Damian regarded the man for a moment, then hit a button on his glove. “I’ve called an ambulance. I’m sure your friends did not before they ran.”

The man clutched his arm, rocking back and forth. “I’m sorry.” He muttered tearfully. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t…”

Jason began to growl again.

“I’d save it if I were you.” Damian tutted, turning and pushing Jason towards the alleyway mouth. He paused, though, and glanced over his shoulder as Jason finally took his lead. “And when Batman asks, tell him your pals did this to you.” Another hesitation. “Or I’ll let the wolf finish what he started.”

He scurried after Jason, then. Hopped on his back, and kicked at his sides as if he were a horse. Jason huffed in annoyance at that, but complied, taking off into the Gotham night.

Damian only looked back once a few blocks away, and saw a dark cape descending into the space from which they came.

“That was reckless.” Damian scolded as they ran. “…You didn’t need to do that.”

“Wanted to.” Jason mumbled. “I said I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you and I meant it, squirt.”

“…At least let me know you’ll be following me.” Damian grumbled back, embarrassed, heart pounding. “Or better yet, just come on patrol with me in the first place.”

“Thought I might cramp your style.” Jason laughed. It sounded like a howl on the wind. “Besides, the Red Hood was doing his own thing tonight. I heard the scuffle start.”

“How far away were you?”

“A few miles. And _human_.” Jason shook his head jovially. “Love this wolf shit, kid. I’m _telling_ you.”

Hesperus howled gleefully inside him.

“…It’s not forever.” Damian reminded. “We don’t think.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it while it lasts.” Jason retorted. He had the sense that Damian was going to say something after that, his mood shifting. But he never did, just squeezed the fur he clung to as reins. “…Now hush up and think up a lie to tell your dad about your new injuries.”

Damian sighed. “He’s going to find out the truth. I’d bet by morning.”

“Oh, come on. Lie to Batman. Live a little.” Jason laughed. “He deserves the headache.”

“I just.” Damian stopped, then leaned forward, hiding his face between Jason’s shoulder blades. “…I don’t want him to punish you for this.”

Jason’s humour dropped off immediately. “Even if he tries, it was worth it.”

You were worth it, Jason didn’t say, but Damian heard it. He let himself smile at that, let his face heat up in a bit of a fluster. But only a little. Only barely.

Not even Dick had said something like that to him. Not really.

“Now relax. Those injuries _aren’t_ a lie, and I don’t want you making them worse.” Jason scolded. “We’ll be home in ten.”

Damian nodded, hoped Jason felt it, and closed his eyes for the ride.


End file.
